


Commitment for Days

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ceremony, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Joining Overwatch, Marriage Proposal, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: The reader is trying to join Overwatch and has to pass the basic training. Her life would be so much easier if she'd be willing to use her partner's sway to get in but wants to be granted entrance based on her own merits. After six months of hiding their relationship, they can finally be a proper couple out in the open.





	Commitment for Days

You smooth out imaginary wrinkles from your dress for the millionth time, you don’t know why you’re so nervous, the hard part really is behind you. Seven months ago, you decided to apply to become a member of Overwatch. Life amongst the Junkers wasn’t boring by any stretch, but you wanted something more. Not to mention you wanted to be closer to your boyfriend, you missed him during the long stretches where couldn’t come home. You thought about all the texts, phone calls, and emails you managed to exchange, but it wasn’t the same.

Basic training was hard, Overwatch only wanted the best and 75% of your training group dropped out or didn’t make the cut. That wasn’t an option for you, not coming out on the other side of this was impossible. You put in long nights running the obstacle course with Junkrat and Roadhog, training with anyone and everyone, a few times you even helped Winston in the computer room. You would help anyone who needed it, it was just in your nature, that they could help you reach your goal was a bonus. Early on you both decided that no one should know you were Junkrat’s girlfriend, despite the pretty liberal inter-team dating rules at Overwatch, but you wanted to get in on your own merits.

Checking your make up one more time you snapped a picture and send it to Junkrat, waiting for his reply. “Who was that for?” Asked Penelope. Penelope joined up with her fiancé Julie, three of you quickly became friends.

“It’s for my boyfriend,” you answer, awkwardly smoothing out the wrinkles from your dress again.

“Does our little Y/N have a boyfriend?” questioned Julie coming to join in the conversation, “You’ve never mentioned this before! What’s his name? Do you have a picture?”

“His name is Jamison,” you thought that would be safe enough, pretty much everyone around base just knows him as Junkrat, besides Roadhog.  You started to answer but get interrupted by Captain Amari walking into the room, “Okay recruits, it’s time. Just to go over the process one more time, you’re all going to get in line alphabetically by last time. Then when your name is called you’re going to walk across the stage, pledge your loyalty to Overwatch, and get your dog tags. After that walk to the other side and pose for the picture. Once all ten of you have gotten your tags there will be a little reception where you can mingle with the other Overwatch members. Any questions?” She paused to look the group over, waiting to notice any hands that may raise, “Oh, and welcome to Overwatch recruits.”

Not wasting any time, you got in line, thankful that your last name was so close to Julie’s, “So you never did show us that picture. Is he cute?”

“I think he’s pretty cute. Besides, you’ll get to meet him after the ceremony so be patient Julie!” You lightly scold. The line starts to move forward, and you take in the sights around you, it appears that every member not on away on missions or performing essential functions was here to watch you all pledge your allegiance to Overwatch. Your eyes scan the crowd looking for Jamison, thankfully he isn’t usually that far from Roadhog and he’s impossible to miss in a crowd. He looks up at you and smiles a wide grin, face beaming with pride. You smile back and wave at him before taking your seat.

The ceremony goes by rather quickly since there is only ten of you. Finally, it is your turn “Y/N,” You hear Solider 76 call out. Remembering Ana’s instructions, you walk across the stage, stopping when you get to him, “Y/N, do you so solemnly swear to uphold the values of Overwatch and defend the world against Talon and any new threats that may arise?”

From the corner of your eye, you see Junkrat’s face filled with pride, “I do” you answer gravely.

“I welcome you to Overwatch Y/N.” He hands you your dog tags and you pose for a picture with him before moving to the other side of the stage posing for the junkers who want to get a picture of you as well.

About half an hour later the ceremony ends and you’re mingling amongst the senior agents, eyes ever looking for Junkrat. So far, you’ve managed to find and talk to Widowmaker, Reaper, Winston, and Captain Amari but Junkrat is nowhere to be found. You feel someone tap you on the should, “That must be him” you think to yourself turning around quicker than you thought possible. Your face for a second when you saw it was only Penelope and Julie, but your disappointment only last for a second because you are happy to see your friends.

“Aww did you think it was your boyfriend Y/N?” You have the good sense to look sheepish at her comment before turning to look at Julie.

“Where is he anyway?” Questioned Julie, look around as if she could pick him out of the sea of people “I expected to find you two attached at the hip since it’s been at least six months since you physically seen each other. Digital is different!”

You smirk despite yourself, “Well actually it hasn’t six months you see, I’ve kind of seen him the whole time –”

“G’day ladies, welcome to Overwatch!” You’d know that voice anywhere, the biggest smile formed on your face as you turned to look at him, “And congratulations to you especially Y/N! You worked so hard for this and put in so many extra hours training and helping out around the base.”

You couldn’t help yourself, you jump towards him and laugh as he catches you and spins you around like they do in the movies. The sound of his laughter mixed in with yours drew the eyes of many of the senior members towards you. He stopped spinning you and set you back down on the ground, leaning down to give your lips a quick peck. From the corner of your eye you could see Captain Amari getting ready to give him a lecture, but what happened next stopped her in her tracks and stopped your heart.

“Y/N, the last six months have been both some of the best and worst months of my life. To have you so close, but unable to take you into my arms has been pure torture. On the other hand, watching you make your way through basic training with such tenacity and drive has been amazing. I am truly proud of you and everything that you have achieved. I hope you find a home here and even more I hope you find it with me. Y/N will you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?”

You could feel the tears running down your face, ruining your mascara and you don’t even care. You are so overwhelmed with feelings all you can do is nod before managing, “Oh Jamison of course of I’ll marry you!” You feel the ring slide on to your finger and being engulfed in a big hug. Breaking loses from the hug you take his hand and lead him over to your friends, “Julie, Penelope this is my fiance Jamison, otherwise known as Junkrat!”

“Nice to meet you ladies, I’ve heard so much about you!”

McCree steps forward, “Now hold up, do you mean to tell me Junkrat has a girlfriend?”

“Actually McCree, he has a fiancé” Chuckled Roadhog, slapping him on the back. The crowd broke out into laughter and McCree turned pink and mumbled something about needing another drink.

Then Roadhog and the rest of junkers come up and engulf you two in a giant group hug, a course of we knew it could be heard throughout the group. The rest of the night was spent accepting congratulations on your engagement and becoming an official member of Overwatch, with Junkrat by your side.

The rest of the night was spent accepting congratulations on your engagement and becoming an official member of Overwatch, with Junkrat by your side.


End file.
